Coffee or Tea?
by red lilies
Summary: Kallen hated being stood up, but she hated the way she felt when he was around more. Luckly he's got a solution to this. Gino/Kallen


Written for ChildofD&D for you know what and claiming I'll never write anything with fluff. Hopefully this proves you wrong.

**Title**: Coffee or Tea?

**Summary**: Kallen hated being stood up, but she hated the way she felt when he was around more. Luckly he's got a solution to this. Gino/Kallen

SPOILERS if you haven't watched R2. Sort of.

Disclaimer: Code Geass isn't mine.

* * *

The pitter-patter of rain on the large glass windows did little to drown out the sounds of celebration that drifted up from the streets. The wet drizzle didn't seem to be affecting the spirits of the people at all. While most people probably weren't dancing in the streets, a fair number of New Tokyo's population was drunk enough beyond caring. And a group of them had taken up singing (off key, much to Kallen's irritation and amusement) in the street outside of the building. Which was making it rather hard for Kallen to concentrate on the piles of papers on her desk.

"You'd think they would have at least started a new song by now," muttered Kallen, crossing off the fourth attempt at a request for new parts. She'd filled out dozens of similar request all day and was actually getting to the point where there soon wouldn't be any requests at all. Which would provide a problem with her excuse that they really needed to be done, effectively removing her so-called need to stay in the office on such a night.

Letting out a soft sigh, Kallen put down her pen and rubbed at her eyes. She should have left hours ago. Glancing at the clock, Kallen couldn't help letting out another sigh. Eight o'clock.

"Probably already in full throw by now." She glanced at the invitation propped up on the picture frame of the old photo of her during her student counsel days. A feeling of longing tugged at her heart, until Kallen swashed it down. "I wouldn't have liked it anyways," she reminded herself.

_You are cordially invited to the annual_

_**Japanese liberation Ball**_

_To be held at _

**_7 o'clock_**

_on_

_**The Second Glass Hall Plaza**_

"Stupid Britannians," she muttered half-heartedly, flipping the card so she didn't have to see the scrawling gold embossed script. "It's not like it's their holiday anyways. I'd rather spend it with Japanese."

But the fact remained, no matter how hard Kallen tried to ignore it that she was currently spending the eve of Japan's greatest holiday alone in an empty office filled with papers. And that she chose that. Chose to stay even when hours earlier her coworkers had tried in vain to prompt her to go out for drinks. Her Japanese coworkers.

_"You can't stay here moping just because he's unable to make it."_

Kallen let out a groan as Ayame's words from earlier played through her mind. "Stupid Ayame, like this has anything to do with him."

But it did, as Ayame (and most of the other Black Knights probably) had guessed. Kallen Kōzuki, the once feared Ace of the Black Knights and now youngest of the captains, was hiding in her office and sulking because her date for the party was stuck in a blizzard in Russia.

"I am such a loser," she said, banging her forehead on her desk. "I can't believe it's bothering me this much." Not missing the party – Kallen was truthful when she said that it wasn't her thing. No, Kallen couldn't decide whether the fact that he wasn't here or the fact that she was miserable by the lack of his presence was worse. "And both lead to such interesting options. Damn it! Why the hell couldn't he have just left earlier! Stupid man. He was the one who invited me – and I'll be damned if I'm going to let him standing me up get to me!" Her conviction in this statement lasted less than a minute and Kallen once again found herself face down on her finished paperwork, muttering about "Stupid men" and "Stupid lack-of-sleep-which-must-be-the-reason-for-caring-about-stupid-men".

She was so caught up in her self-pity she didn't even notice the amused figure leaning on the doorframe until he spoke.

"So, do you want coffee or tea?"

Kallen's head snapped up and she stared, mouth parted in surprised at one Gino Weinberg, whose smile grew at the look on her face.

"Tea it is then," he said, answering his own question. He strode into the office, plopped down a plastic bag in front of Kallen and settled himself on the edge of the desk. He reached forward and poked Kallen in the forehead. "I'm glad to see you're still speechless in my presence."

That jolted Kallen back. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Good to see you too," he replied, pulling out a foam cup and setting it down next to Kallen's hand. "I seem to remember we had a date this fine evening."

"It wasn't a date," muttered Kallen, wrapping her hand around the cup and taking a sip. It was perfect – just the right amount of honey. The fact that he'd gotten it right both pleased and miffed her.

"How'd you know I prefer tea," she asked to change the subject.

"I just knew," he answered, grinning that infuriating grin.

"I don't suppose you brought any –" she stopped mid sentence as Gino handed her the desired sweet cake before she could even finish asking. She stared at it mutely for a second before looking at Gino. Had he always been this observant? Maybe she just hadn't noticed it before.

"Kallen, I know I'm gorgeous, but the staring is starting worry me."

Kallen felt her face heat up and quickly took a large bite of the sweet cake in a vain attempt to hide it. Back when they were still in school and he'd flirt and dance around her, she could brush off such comments – usually helped along with a good fist to the face. Over time she'd grown used to his off hand actions and he to her fist and they'd settled into an easy friendship. After he'd gone back to full time Knight of Rounds duties and she to the Black Knight, he didn't change. It had certainly made for awkward diplomatic meetings when he would grab her and swing her around or sling and arm around her shoulder and she respond with an elbow or threat. But people had gotten used to it and had she; so much so that she started to miss him when he went on long assignments overseas. Which brought her to her current predicament where she was torn with joy at seeing him and anger that he made her feel that way in the first place. Because despite all of his flirting and teasing he'd never once made a real move. And the fact that it was bothering her wasn't something she was inclined to dwell on.

"You still haven't answered my question," she said hastily, in an attempt to distract herself from her current train of thought. "Nunnally sent word this morning that the _Avalon _wouldn't be able to get off the grown, much less fly with the weather in Russia."

Gino pulled out a sweet cake from the bag for himself. "Well, I'm not the pilot of the _Avalon,_ now am I?"

"You flew Tristan through a blizzard?!"

"Something like that," he said waving a hand in the air. "Most fun I've had since our last match two years ago."

"Glad to know I made such an impression."

"You always have."

Kallen swallowed another bite a little harder than was necessary. "W-well, still, why are you _here?_" She added her own hand wave so he'd get the message this time.

"Well, it wasn't like you were at the party."

"The party's across the city! You're not even wet – and don't tell me water doesn't affect beautiful men."

"So you think I'm beautiful?"

"_Gino!_"

He held up a hand in defense. "I didn't go to the party first, I came straight here."

"What made you think that I hadn't just gone with the others to Tamaki's bistro?"

"I knew you'd be here."

And he'd stopped to get her food. "Since when have I been so transparent?" Kallen muttered, ignoring the rising heat in her cheeks. Which only grew as she glanced at Gino who was watching her with a thoughtful look on his face. A look that was slowly turning in to one of his slow smiles – one of the ones that made Kallen's heart flutter. And Kallen was starting to suspect that Gino was aware of this.

"You're not transparent," he said, "I just happen to watch you very closely." Kallen felt as it her heart almost stop.

"Damn it, Gino," she said quietly, "I'm not in the mood." Who would be when they knew nothing would come of it. That he'd smile and she'd swoon (inside, of course, she'd never let him see it) and come morning he'd be off again and she'd be further down that road of no return. She'd had her heart broken once and was starting to fear it was going to happen again. Unfortunately, Gino wasn't getting the message. He was too busy looking like the cat that'd finally caught the canary.

"And that I happen to like the little faces you make," he went on, ignoring her comment.

"Drop it, Gino," she said, her eyes flashing as her heart thumped so loudly she couldn't believe he didn't hear it.

"Like that one you make when you're hiding embarrassment behind anger. So cute."

Her heart really did stop this time. She prayed it didn't show. "I-I'm not embarrassed!"

"And your stubborn face – I like that too."

She closed her eyes in a final attempt to retain her dignity and not show anything. She started to count to ten, but didn't make it passed three before he spoke again. Her eyes snapped open at the first word to find his light blue ones only an inch away. His usually joking eyes held something that made any words die before they could even enter Kallen's thoughts.

"But you know what my favorite is?" he asked in a low voice that was almost a whisper. It wasn't a tone she usually heard and it got her heart moving again at a fast pace. His hand came up to brush her cheek – when had he taken his glove off? – and settled under her jaw, tilting her head back slightly. Kallen tried to form a coherent thought, and then his lips covered hers and any possible notion left her brain all together. It was soft, tender and sent a jolt throughout her whole body.

Before she had a chance to recover from the shock of just what was happening, Gino pulled back, a satisfied smile on his lips. "Yes, I defiantly love that little look of surprise the most."

His smugness didn't last long as Kallen reached forward and grabbed him by the front of his jacket. A look of fear flitted across his face for a moment as Kallen pulled him to her. "Kallen I -!"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Kallen pulled him to her in a repeat of what had happen just moments before. It was harder and hotter and rougher than when he'd kissed her and just as wonderful as the first time around, Kallen decided as she released him. Their face's mirrored each other's from just moments before.

Neither said anything for a few moments as the shock faded from Gino's face and he started that slow smile again. Kallen flushed and let him pull her right into his arms.

"Yours is pretty cute too," she said before closing the distance one more time.

* * *

A/N:

Wee! I know I should have been writing for my chapter story, but after a challenge to write something without serious plot and just fluff, this started nagging me. Though I'm not sure if it worked on the fluff front...Anyways, I'd love feed back on this. And I know this is gonna sound lame, but anyone got any tips on how to write a kissing scene? That part took me forever to write and it still doesn't feel perfect. So anyone got any tricks? Or just comments? Let me know, it's much appreciated.

RL


End file.
